The Realm of Mist
by Sheila Wolfe
Summary: When Nozomu, an unstoppable demon, escapes the Spirit World prison, team Urameshi is called in to help but the only way to defeat him is to destroy his soul once and for all; a task that only a powerful exorcist like Izumi Goto can accomplish...
1. Prologue

/ Prologue \

A mountain of paperwork sat on Koenma's desk as always, tumbling into the floor in a flurry of flyaway sheets. Fuming from his late night work, the junior ruler of the Spirit World stamped yet another document and moved on to the next.

"You have to come up with something, Koenma," Botan was pleading from across the desk as she fidgeted with the sleeves of her kimono.

"Botan, please," the toddler sighed. "Can't you see I'm busy? Go complain somewhere else."

The grim reaper groaned in frustration. "But he won't leave me alone, always asking if there's another case. You can't blame him, though. It _has_ been awfully dull recently."

"And that's a bad thing?" Koenma turned to face the usually cheerful girl and shrugged. "Why complain when there's no problem. Besides, shouldn't Yusuke be resting after the Dark Tournament?"

"He says he's bored," Botan stated simply.

Koenma laughed in disbelief. "It was barely two weeks ago and he's bored with living normal already? He's a strange one."

"Well don't look at me, you're the one who hired him as your spirit detective." Koenma chose not to answer but turned back to his stack of papers. Botan sighed and attempted to regain his attention.

"Surely you must have something to keep Yusuke busy? If I go back empty handed you may have to find yourself a new reaper," she argued.

"I already told you, Botan, there's nothing for Yusuke to do. The Human and Spirit worlds are calm and at peace."

The 'peace and calm' was broke, though, when a heap of blue skin and leopard print leotard burst into the room and promptly fell on its horn.

"Nice entrance George," Koenma declared, unimpressed by the clumsy display. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Koenma, sir!" The ogre scrambled to stand and rushed towards his boss, holding a folded red letter in one hand. "This just came from Waruyama Prison, sir!"

"What!" Koenma exclaimed, bounding over his desk to see. He quickly tore it open and began to read. His companions watched the worried expression slowly change to a grim melancholy.

"It wasn't…" Botan started but trailed off anxiously. Koenma just nodded, confirming their fears.

"Nozomu has escaped again." An eerie silence fell over the trio. No one was sure what to say. Finally, Koenma cleared his throat.

"Botan," he said quietly, making the blue haired girl jump. "Go to the Human World and get Yusuke and Kuwabara. Meet me at Waruyama Prison as soon as you can."

"Yes sir!" Botan nodded, materializing her flying oar as she hurried out the door.

"Ogre," he snapped again, making the demon flinch. "I want you to send word to Kurama and Hiei of Nozomu's escape. I fear we may need all the help we can get."

"But sir!" George argued as the toddler opened the door. "What are _you_ going to do?"

"I'm going to have a word with my father," Koenma answered bluntly. "This has gone on long enough. It's time we brought this demon to an end once and for all."


	2. Waruyama Prison

/ 1 \

Waruyama Prison

"Yusuke! Wake up!" Botan shouted desperately. Around her, the human neighbors of the Urameshis' were unaware of the blue haired specter's visit. Pearly gray dawn was on the horizon but streetlights still glowed dimly, illuminating the sleeping world.

"Alright! Alright! Keep your shirt on!" Yusuke grumbled, sliding the glass aside. He brushed loose strands of dark hair from his face and glared at the reaper floating just outside his bedroom window. "Botan, do you know what time it is? Even my mom is in bed, and that's saying something."

"I know it's late but this is an emergency!"

"What is it? Another case?" His brown eyes turned wide-awake and serious.

Botan nodded. "Yes. Something very bad has happened. Koenma needs you to come to Spirit World right away."

"Like _now_?" the teen gasped outrageously. "It's four in the morning! Can't this wait until the sun is actually up?"

"No! This is of the utmost importance. Just hurry and get dressed. I'll get Kuwabara and meet you back here in ten minutes." Before Yusuke could argue, Botan had flown off into the early morning darkness.

"Lousy Spirit World," he muttered to himself as he grabbed his green jumpsuit and went to change. "Last time I _ask_ for a case."

/ \

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Kazuma Kuwabara asked for the hundredth time. He and Yusuke were clinging for dear life to Botan's oar. Far beneath them flowed the boundary line that separated Human World from Spirit World; the River Styx.

"Can it, would ya?" Yusuke retorted, unhappy about the travel arrangements too.

"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted back. Even with his gruff voice, though, he couldn't hide his terror of the treacherous drop below.

"Botan are we there yet? Kuwabara's about to wet his pants back here."

"I am not!"

"It's just up ahead," she replied, trying her best to ignore the squabbling humans, and pointed to a mountain looming in the distance. As the approached, they could see one side of the peak had been carved out to resemble a medieval castle. It was gray and grim, much like its surroundings, and gave off an evil aura.

"That doesn't look very inviting," Kuwabara commented, his psychic powers making him shiver all over. The castle was bad news, he could tell.

"That's Waruyama Prison, the highest security penitentiary in Spirit and Demon World," Botan explained, landing by the front gate. Kuwabara instantly collapsed to his knees, grateful to be on solid ground again.

"So what are we doing here?" Yusuke asked, slicking his freshly gelled hair back.

"Koenma will explain," Botan replied, waving her oar into thin air and flashing a pass to the guards. "Hurry up, he should be inside already."

The trio entered the complex lead by the pink kimono girl. It was cared from the gray stone of the mountain and was just as cold and bleak. Iron barred cells lined the hallway, filled with demons of every shape and kind. Some were monstrous with scales and horns that watched them with curious eyes. Others appeared more human but peered at the visitors with dangerous interest. Echoes of jeers and taunts echoed through the corridor as they passed. Those among the prisoners that couldn't speak just gave eerie howls and shrieks.

"Please tell me we're almost there," Kuwabara shuddered. With his heightened sixth sense, he could feel each of the creatures in the prison along with their evil intents.

"Just down here."

They turned left and found another group of three waiting down the hall.

"You've got to be kidding," Kuwabara groaned.

"Well well well, if it isn't Kurama and Hiei. What'd Koenma do to rope you two into this?" Yusuke joked bitterly, throwing an annoyed look at his boss.

"Yusuke. Kuwabara. Good to see you two again," Kurama greeted pleasantly.

Hiei gave a disinterested, "Hn," and went back to ignoring everyone.

"Botan! About time. And here I thought you would hurry. I don't wish to be seen here long even in my older form."

"Sorry, Koenma. Some of us were reluctant to get out of bed." She looked pointedly at Kuwabara before turning away innocently.

"What? I'm here, aren't I?" he shouted in defense.

"Only after your sister kicked you out the door," Yusuke muttered, glancing at the ceiling innocently when the redhead glared at him.

"Shut up, Urameshi!"

"If you two idiots would stop arguing, we actually have some work to do," Hiei snapped in his usual disdained manner.

"Alright then." Yusuke crossed his arms, ready for business. "What happened?"

"A breakout," Koenma answered simply. He walked through an open cell door and each of the party followed. Inside, the remains of an exploded demon stuck to the walls and ceiling. The purple and green goop gave off a rotting smell as it dripped slowly to the floor.

"Gross!" Kuwabara shrieked, looking a little green.

"I though you said this was a break out, not a murder," Yusuke inquired, not fazed by the bloody mess inside but beginning to get a little irritated.

"This was no murder, this was a suicide," Koenma clarified. Yusuke's temper flared.

"And how exactly does that qualify as a break out?" he shouted angrily.

"Perhaps I should explain. This cell belonged to Nozomu, a powerful and dangerous demon. He was here for a good few hundred years. I'm actually surprised we were able to keep him here that long."

"I still don't get how he escaped," Kuwabara pondered, taking a look around the room but being careful not to touch as he pointed. "I mean he's still here, right? And there. And there…"

"Nozomu is a special kind of demon," Kurama explained. "You see, some demons have the ability to regenerate their bodies even after their supposed death."

"Alright, so this Nozomu guy can regenerate his body and will be back on his feet soon?" Yusuke nudged what may have been an arm with the toe of his boot.

"Not exactly," the red head continued. "Unlike other demons, Nozomu has the ability to create entirely new bodies around his very soul which is currently not here."

"Oh I get it," Kuwabara exclaimed, finally making sense of the puzzle. "So if he dies, he can just create a new body with his soul somewhere else. So that's how he escaped?"

"Congratulations, you figured it out. You're still an idiot though," Hiei commented dryly from the doorway.

"Shut up, half pint!" Kuwabara threw a punch in the fire demon's direction. In the blink of an eye, the shortest member of the group disappeared, leaving Kuwabara to collide face first with the doorframe. Reappearing a few feet away, the speedy demon just snorted in annoyance.

"Kuwabara is right," the prince nodded, choosing to ignore the bickering. "Each time Nozomu 'dies', his regeneration rate grows shorter. The last time we checked, it only took him a matter of minutes to create a new body. And with each cycle, he becomes more powerful. That's why it's been so hard keeping him in prison."

"So you want us to catch him." Yusuke stated blankly.

"No. For hundreds of years, the Spirit World has been battling to keep Nozomu under control. He has grown too powerful and dangerous to be kept alive. My father has ordered Nozomu's immediate death by any means necessary."

"Death? But if we kill him won't he just come back stronger?" Kuwabara pondered as he rubbed his sore nose.

"Precisely. Which is why you're going to need something special on your team. Or should I say, someone." Everyone watched Koenma carefully, not sure what he was getting at. His blue eyes flashed knowingly. "So tell me, what do you guys know about exorcists?"


	3. Recruiting an Exorcist

/ 2 \

Recruiting an Exorcist

"Exorcists?" Yusuke scoffed. "You mean like priests and holy water?"

"No," Koenma replied bluntly, brushing back a strand of brown hair. "There are four different categories of psychics. You, Yusuke, are in the first: a human with a great amount of spirit energy. With training, and a little help from me, you are now able to see ghosts and demons. Kuwabara is in the second category: a sixth sense for the supernatural. His sister has this but also falls into the third: premonitions, foretelling outcomes and future events. And then there is the fourth category…"

"Exorcists," Kurama finished. "Among psychics, they are the rarest and considered the most powerful when it comes to dealing with demons and ghosts alike."

"What makes them so special?" Kuwabara pouted, crossing his arms.

Kurama regarded the ginger coolly. "The ability to destroy a soul."

A fragile stillness filled the cell as each of its occupants let the information sink in. Not a word was spoken. The prison itself seemed to hold its breath, all of its inmates hushed at once. Finally, Kuwabara broke the silence.

"Wait, you mean like actually destroy a soul? Can't Urameshi do that when he gets rid of a demon?"

"No. When a human or apparition dies, their soul comes to the Spirit World to be judged and is sent to its proper place. That's my job," Koenma reminded them before continuing. "Very few beings, including exorcists, are capable of completely wiping out a being's soul from existence. They are considered very rare and extremely difficult to make allies of due to their dangerous talents."

"That's scary," Kuwabara shuddered. "So we have to get an exorcist to help us?"

The god prince nodded, "Correct." He stepped carefully out of the messy cell and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "And it so happens I know just the person to ask." Yusuke took it and the others crowded in to see.

On the page was a picture of a young man, a teen or early twenty something at the most. He had dark hair and warm honey tinted eyes that were equal parts friendly and formidable. Next to it was his profile, power rating, and list of completed assignments from the past.

"Jun Goto. He use to work with Spirit World and helped get rid of some of our more difficult problems. It's been almost twenty years since we last had to call him in."

"So you want us to go pay him a visit and see if he is interested in getting rid of this Nozomu guy?" the detective verified. His boss nodded, tossing his red cape over his shoulder.

"Actually, _I_ will be accompanying you four to the Goto house to speak with him later today. The time and address is at the bottom of the sheet. Botan will escort you both back to the Human World so you can get some rest."

"So that's it? You dragged us all the way to Spirit World at the crack of dawn to tell us about this demon and then send us home just like that!?" Yusuke snapped, getting louder and angrier as he went.

"Well I very well wasn't going to leave Spirit World at four in the morning now was I?" There was a solid thud as Yusuke's fist collided heavily with the top of his boss's head.

"Annoying toddler. Well looks like I'm not going to school today," the teen yawned. "Come on, Kuwabara. Let's get out of here."

"Uh, right."

"Cya later," the boy in green waved over his shoulder as he and his classmate took their leave. Botan gave a hurried bow before following after them.

"I need a new detective," Koenma groaned, rubbing the tender bump on his head.

/ \

Later that day, Botan and Koenma in his teenage form were waiting at the meeting spot, dressed in human clothes to avoid attention. Kurama had joined them after getting out of school but their other companions had yet to make an appearance.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Kurama asked, scanning the street with keen green eyes.

"They _should _but you know Yusuke. He's probably slacking off, as usual."

Botan's laugh was cut short, though, when someone behind her muttered, "Slacking off, huh?" She jumped to see Yusuke glaring heatedly at her. Behind him was Kuwabara trying unsuccessfully to smother his cackling.

"Oh Yusuke! I didn't see you there! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" she chuckled nervously. "And is that Puu you brought with you?"

The blue spirit creature perched on Yusuke's head waved it long ears in recognition, drawing much unwanted attention from others on the sidewalk.

"Yeah. He freaked out this morning when I was gone and hasn't left me alone since. I had to hide out on the roof so the teachers wouldn't see him."

"Sounds more like an excuse to skip class."

"Can it, Botan. We're here now so can we just get this over with?"

"You were the one who showed up last, remember?" Koenma pointed out, leading the group into the building.

"This is the place?" Kuwabara asked, observing the normal looking apartments skeptically. "This looks too happy for an exorcist to live in."

Kurama gave the taller boy an amused look as they climbed the steps to the second floor. "Well what were you expecting, Kuwabara?"

"I dunno, something creepier," he shrugged. "Like a haunted graveyard or spooky church."

"You've seen too many movies," Yusuke laughed. Kuwabara ignored him, though, and chose instead to count the people in their group.

"Hey! We're missing someone. Where'd the short guy go?"

"I sent Hiei to Genkai's on an errand. I have a favor to ask of her and, as we all know, Hiei's people skills aren't exactly ideal so it may be best that he's not here. Which reminds me." Koenma came to a halt by one of the doors and gave each of them a stern look. "I expect each of you to be on your best behavior. An exorcist is the only hope we have of defeating Nozomu. Without one, we haven't got a chance so don't screw this up."

With that, he rang the doorbell and the group waited tensely.

"Coming!" a cheery voice called from inside. When the door opened, a pretty middle-aged woman with soft brown hair and smiling eyes greeted them in a pink apron. "Hello, you must be Koenma. I'm Masumi Goto. Please come in!"

The group stepped in and slipped their shoes off before following her into the house. It was tidy and tastefully decorated in a welcoming fashion. They were led into the living room where a couch and some armchairs were set around the T.V. A tray of tea and cookies sat invitingly on the coffee table.

"Yep, way too happy," Kuwabara muttered under his breath.

"Please help yourselves," Mrs. Goto chirped as Jun entered the room tugging at the sleeve of his sweater.

"There you guys are. We've been expecting you. Please, sit down and make yourselves comfortable," Mr. Goto invited, taking a seat in one of the chairs. The others followed his example.

"Thank you, Jun, for agreeing to see us," Koenma started.

"Our course. I couldn't refuse an old friend. Speaking of friends, I think you may have gotten some new ones," he hinted, gesturing to the rest of the gang.

"Well I think you know my assistant, Botan. And this is Kurama, Kazuma Kuwabara, and my new spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi. The blue thing on his head is Puu," he introduced, gesturing to each of them in turn.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Jun Goto. This is my wife, Masumi. Our daughter should be home from school soon."

"I'ts a pleasure to meet you," Masumi smiled, pouring tea for each of the guests.

"Well now that we've got pleasantries out of the way perhaps we should explain why we're here," Kurama cut to the chase.

Koenma nodded. "Indeed. You see, Jun, a very powerful and dangerous demon has gotten loose. He has the ability to recreate a body around his soul so you can see where the case has become complicated."

Jun's warm eyes were suddenly very serious. "I see. So the only way to stop him is to get rid of his soul."

The young god nodded again. "Yes. That's why we're here. We need an exorcist for this mission."

Jun sat back and brooded over this information, one hand tapping nervously against his chin. "I can see your problem but you know I'm retired, Koenma. It's been years since I've fought anyone, much less a demon, and my powers aren't what they used to be. I don't think I'll be of much help to you."

"I understand." Koenma took a sip of tea, untroubled by the refusal. The others, though, looked quite shocked by the turn of events.

"What!?" Yusuke shouted, jumping to his feet. "Now hold on just a sec! I thought you said he was our only chance! You can't just give up like that!"

"Quiet down, Yusuke. I'm not finished," the adult looking child snapped. "Jun isn't the only exorcist in the family. His daughter has the same talents."

"You mean me?" a surprised voice cut in. A teenage girl was just outside the living room, dressed in a high school uniform. Her hair brown like her mother but honey colored eyes mirrored her father's gaze that eyed the occupants of the room.

"Izumi! How many times do I have to tell you not to eavesdrop?" Masumi scolded. "You shouldn't be so rude to our guests."

"Sorry." The girl blushed sheepishly. "I was in my room and was wandering who was here when I heard voices."

"It's alright, Mrs. Goto. I was needing to speak to her anyways." Koenma stared at the girl. "How much did you hear?"

She crossed the room and stood next to Jun's chair. "All of it. Something about a Nozomu guy and destroying a soul."

"I've told her some about her powers," her father frowned, "but she hasn't had much training."

Koenma nodded. "I figured as much. I have already arranged a mentor for Izumi with your permission and her consent, of course. You have potential and would have time to train while Kurama and I track down Nozomu and see what his intentions are."

"You want Izumi to go fight some demon?" Masumi fretted. "What if she gets hurt? Or killed!?"

Koenma gave a sympathetic sigh. "I know the risk and I won't lie; this mission is very dangerous. Believe me, an exorcist was my last resort. Nozomu is ruthless and if he isn't stopped, the fates of both Human World _and _Spirit World could be in jeopardy. I have a team going with her so she won't face him alone and we will do everything in our power to bring everyone home safely."

"Dear," Jun spoke, patting his wife on the hand gently. "I know you want to protect her but Izumi is stronger than you think. I was working for spirit world at her age and think this could be her chance to learn how to use her powers." Masumi looked like she wanted to argue but eventually nodded. Jun smiled and turned to his daughter. "It's up to you. It won't be easy but if you decide to go with them, we'll support you."

There was a heavy silence as Izumi thought it over, glancing between her parents and the young man proposing the dangerous mission. Her mother seemed unsettled by the news while her father wore a grim expression. She knew he had taken similar missions when he worked for Spirit World and she was willing to do the same.

With a nervous smile, she turned towards Koenma. "Alright. I'm in. So when does my training start?"


	4. Genkai's Temple

/ 3 \

Genkai's Temple

The large bus pulled away from the shabby stop, leaving Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Izumi to choke on the dust and fumes left in its wake.

"You know, when Koenma said 'Immediately', I didn't think he meant 'Pack your bags, you're leaving in five minutes'." Izumi brushed the dust off her jacket and adjusted the strap of her backpack. Beside her, the two boys had also traded their usual school uniforms for casual jeans and sneakers.

"Yeah well get used to it. Working for Spirit World isn't exactly convenient." Yusuke shouldered his pack and took a look around. The bus stop itself was actually just a sign stuck at the edge of a worn dirty road. Beyond it laid a sea of trees as far as the eye could see.

"Genkai lives out here? It's in the middle of no where!" Izumi gasped, trying desperately to see a house among the green as she pulled her long hair back into a ponytail. It looked like it was going to be quite a hike.

"You're telling me. We'll be lucky to get there before dark," Kuwabara said, observing the already setting sun.

"Then we'd better get started," Yusuke enthused, stepping off the road and leading the way into the woods.

Sunlight dabbled through the leaves, throwing puddles of bright light on the forest floor. Sounds of birds and other wild life echoed around them as the three teens walked. Occasionally, a twig would snap or a bush would rustle nearby but daylight kept any dangerous creatures at bay. As time passed, though, the light grew dimmer and the shadows stretched longer and longer.

"So you go to Akikomutsu High School, huh?" Yusuke asked as they walk, filling the silence with conversation. "We're both at Sarayashiki Jr High a few blocks from there. You can't be much older than us then, right? What are you, like fifteen?

"I'm actually turning seventeen in a few months," Izumi corrected him.

"Really?" Kuwabara interjected into the conversation. "I didn't think you were that old. I mean you're like the same height as Urameshi. And I'm way taller than both of you."

"Well maybe you're just a really tall freak," Yusuke suggested, winking at Izumi as Kuwabara spluttered indignantly. The girl tried in vain to smother her laughter as the redhead run ahead to grab Yusuke by the collar of his shirt.

"You take that back! It's not my fault I'm tall; it runs in my family!"

Yusuke just rolled his eyes and smacked his classmate's hands away. "Whatever, stretch, let's just keep moving. It's getting dark and I don't want to be out here all night."

The raven haired teen resumed walking as his companions followed between the towering trees.

"So, Izumi, what kind of exorcist training have you done? I bet you know a lot about that stuff with your dad working for Spirit World." Kuwabara said after a drawn out silence.

She shrugged, "My dad taught me a little bit but he doesn't talk a lot about his old job. He mostly just went over general stuff; controlling my spirit energy, sensing other energies, differences between apparitions, that kind of thing. I did learn to do this, though."

Izumi stopped and concentrated on her spirit energy, channeling until bluish white light was pulsing around her hands. Pressing her palms together, she pulled her fingers back slowly, forming a glowing orb between them. "It's sort of like a shield. My dad wanted me to learn basic defensive techniques just in case I needed to protect myself from ghosts or demons. I can make it bigger but it takes a lot of energy." With a pop, the bubble disappeared and the energy retreated.

Kuwabara gave an impressed nod. "That's pretty neat. I can do a similar thing but mine makes a sword. Urameshi shoots his spirit energy like a gun."

"Yeah but that was after a lot of training," Yusuke reminded him, "If she can do that already, training with Genkai may not be too bad. Speaking of which, we should be there soon."

The others nodded eagerly and the trio continued until the sun finally set and night had fallen.

"You sure this is the right way, Urameshi?" the tallest boy asked doubtfully as shadows danced silently around them.

"Of course I'm sure. You think I would forget where that old hag hid her house?"

"I don't know. Just don't get us lost out here."

"Are we supposed to meet any of the others at Genkai's?" Izumi interrupted before an argument could break out. She was just as tired as them and doubted her nerves could handle another fight before she started snapping too.

"Well Koenma and Kurama are busy tracking Nozomu so they probably won't show and Botan said she was going ask Keiko to look after Puu," Yusuke listed. "Hiei might still be at Genkai's but he probably won't stick around."

"Who's Hiei?" Izumi asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"He's this mean little demon guy with a bad temper. Ugly too. You shouldn't mess with him, he'll probably just cut off your head," Kuwabara warned, stretching his features into a ridiculous face. "He kinda looks like this."

"Cut it out will ya? I don't think she's intimidated by your lame impressions" Yusuke cut in, giving the taller boy a good smack to the head before addressing Izumi again. "Seriously, though, I wouldn't do anything to tick Hiei off. He's not exactly a people person."

The young exorcist swallowed nervously. "Uh alright. I'll remember that."

"Jeez, Urameshi, did you have to hit so hard?" Among the dirt and old leaves, Kuwabara sat rubbing the bump on his head.

"Oh quit your whining. We're almost there. Or would you rather keep Yukina waiting?" This made the sulking boy perk up.

"You're right! I mustn't waste any more time!" Pulling a bandana out of his pocket, he tied it around his head and leapt to his feet. "I'm coming Yukina my love!" he declared as he dashed off into the dark woods.

"Who's Yukina?" Another name Izumi hadn't heard before.

"She's an ice maiden who's staying with Genkai. Kuwabara's completely in love with her. That's the only reason he's here." Just then, the love struck boy reappeared from the trees sheepishly.

"Uh…which way is Genkai's again?"

"Get lost already? Jeez, Kuwabara, you're hopeless," Yusuke cackled.

"Shut up, Urameshi!"

/ \

After another hour of walking, and another quick argument of which direction to go, the group finally made it to Genkai's temple just before midnight.

"Well, this is it," Yusuke sighed wearily, exhausted from the long walk up the stairs.

"About…time…" Izumi panted, taking a seat on the ground. Ever energetic, Kuwabara ran right passed them and slid open the temple door.

"Yukina! No need to fret, my love, for it is I, Kazuma Kuwabara, who-" His little speech was cut short by a teapot flying out of the house and landing a direct hit on his forehead. Stunned, he fell back, the pot landing gracefully on his face.

"Keep it down you idiot. Do you have any idea what time it is? You were supposed to be here hours ago." From within the dark house emerged a short figure with a gruff voice and an even gruffer expression.

"Sorry, Genkai. We meant to get here earlier but someone decided to play follow the leader around the forest," Yusuke explained.

"You dimwit I don't want your excuses, I want you to get here in time so I can get to bed." Urameshi's next argument was stopped by the flying teapot of doom.

"You…old…hag…" he croaked before following his friend in defeat.

"Anyways, you must be Izumi." The little old lady was suddenly standing before her, examining the girl up and down with wise brown eyes. "Well you do have plenty of power but it's next to useless in the shape your in."

Not sure if she should be insulted, Izumi decided instead to stay silent, fearing the granny would go kettle crazy again.

"Don't worry. By the time I'm done training you, you'll be a first rate exorcist just as long as you don't slack off like this dimwit," she spat, leaping first onto Yusuke's chest then onto the porch.

"Come inside and set your stuff down. I've got a bed made up for you in the other room. We'll start early tomorrow."

"What about those two?" Izumi ventured, glancing at the boys twitching in the garden.

Genkai tossed her gray pink hair over one shoulder. "Let them lie there for a while. They'll wake up soon enough and come inside. If not, oh well." The master walk inside, Izumi following close behind her and wondering what she had gotten herself into.


	5. The Spirit Energy Test

/ 4 \

The Spirit Energy Test

Birds, bees, and butterflies took to the warm air as the sun rose over Genkai's forest shrouded temple. Each of its occupants stirred slowly to the bright light flooding in through the windows but a deafening shout from the garden startled all of them in a surprise wake up call.

"YUKINA!" Kuwabara hollered.

"Kuwabara! Keep it down!" Yusuke called from the garden but his classmate had already begun his noisy search inside.

"It's too early for this," Genkai grumbled, sticking her head out her bedroom door just in time to see the redheaded teen dash by.

"Morning, Master Genkai," he called respectfully before continuing his crusade. "YUKINA! I'M COMING MY LOVE!"

"Idiot," the old master muttered before going back in her room to get changed.

"Does he ever stop yelling?" Izumi asked, stepping out in the corridor in her pajamas. Down the hall, another girl glanced out of her room next door.

"What's all the noise?" she yawned. She looked young, about Izumi's age, and very pretty with long turquoise hair decorated with a jewel ornament and ruby red eyes that radiated kindness.

"Yukina!" In a flash, Kuwabara was by her side, holding her hands in his and smiling like a goofball. "There you are. I've been looking for you all morning."

"Really? We never would have guessed," Yusuke scoffed from down the hall. "Anyway. Yukina, this is Izumi. If you haven't figured it out by now, this is Yukina," he introduced offhandedly.

"It is very nice to meet you," Yukina smiled, giving a little bow.

"You too," the other girl beamed, returning the gesture.

"Yeah yeah we're all friends whatever now where's breakfast? I'm starving!" Yusuke interrupted before receiving a well-deserved smack to the head. Genkai had reappeared suddenly, dressed in her training robes and ready for the day.

"Quit you're whining," she snapped. "You'll get food soon enough. But first, you two go wash up! You're filthy and I won't have you pigs at my table!"

It was true. Sleeping all night in the garden had left the boys less than presentable. From their shoes to their jackets, they were all but plastered in mud and leaves.

"Guess we could use a shower," Kuwabara noted, pulling a stray twig from his hair.

"Last one to the bathroom gets the cold water!" Yusuke suddenly shouted, making a dash down the hall.

"Hey! No fair! Come back and fight like a man you cheater!"

After the boys disappeared around the corner, Genkai turned to the girls. "Hurry up and get dressed. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can start. We have a lot to do today and I don't want any more fooling around."

/ \

"They finally decided to get rid of Nozomu, huh?" Genkai pondered. After some showers and a quick change of clothes, Yusuke and Kuwabara filled her in on the situation. "Well, it's been a while since I trained with an exorcist but it shouldn't be too hard. The girl has potential."

Across the table, Izumi was getting to know the young apparition.

"So you're an ice demon?" she asked curiously.

Yukina gave a little chuckle and nodded. "That's right. I'm from a race of ice maidens but I left home and now I live here."

"So how did you meet Kuwabara and the others?" This brought a small frown to Yukina's face.

"I was taken captive by a greedy human," she explained, studying the pale blue of her kimono. "When we ice maidens cry, our tears become priceless gems. Kazuma and the detective rescued me and have been kind to me ever since."

"I'm sorry." Izumi regretted bringing it up but Yukina looked at her with a forgiving smile.

"It's fine."

Their talk was interrupted by a shout from the other side of the table.

"What? I don't want to go training again! I thought the exorcist girl was the only one training here!" Yusuke argued.

His master regarded him coolly. "If you want to stand a chance against Nozomu, you will have to train and become stronger. Izumi may be the key to defeating him but she won't be able to do it alone."

"Eh he, sucks to be you, Urameshi," the other boy gloated.

"Keep it up, Kuwabara, and maybe you can come with us," the detective threatened.

"No way. I can't miss anymore school. I just came to see my beloved Yukina." With that, he crawled around the table to sit next to her and took her hands in his.

"Oh Kazuma, you're so silly sometimes," she giggled. Her odd compliment make Kuwabara blush a bright red.

"Uh, is it just me or does she not really get it?" Izumi whispered to Yusuke. He just shook his head in response.

"She's from a race of demon that shuns guys so she doesn't really understand flirting," he explained, watching the oddball couple from across the room

"No kidding."

"Anyways," Genkai cut in. "We'd better get started if any of you are going to be a match for Nozomu." Opening the doors, she led the others outside to the large yard.

"All right Izumi," she turned to face the much taller but weaker girl. "In order to begin your training properly, we'll first have to see what level you're at. Go stand over there."

The exorcist did what she was told and watched with growing tension to see what would follow.

"And you, dimwit, go stand over there." She gestured across the clearing.

"Don't call me that you old hag," Yusuke spat as he went to take his place.

Kuwabara and Yukina sat on the porch, observing the set up while the other teens waited for their next orders.

"First," Genkai started with a clear of her throat. "We'll have to test you're spirit energy's strength. All exorcists have the ability to automatically create shields when confronted against either a spirit energy attack or demon energy."

No one was sure where she was going with her explanation until she turned to Yusuke. "Shoot one of your spirit guns at her and see if you can break down her defenses."

"Say what!" he shouted. Izumi looked worriedly from him to the crazy lady and back again. "You want me to just shoot her?"

"That's what I said, isn't it? Don't worry; knowing you're usual half-assed attempts you won't put up any kind of challenge."

The insult was enough to fuel Yusuke's temper and power him passed his concern.

"Shut up, grandma!" he shouted, channeling his energy to his finger. Taking aim at Izumi, she barely had time to react to his attack.

The beam of light flew from his finger and blasted at her, leaving a cloud of dust to hide the result.


	6. Shield of an Exorcist

/ 5 \

Shield of an Exorcist

"Urameshi! How could you shoot at an innocent girl like that?" Kuwabara shouted from the porch. The detective was equally shocked and watched nervously for the dust to clear.

"Is Izumi alright?" Yukina asked anxiously, unable to see her friend.

"Will you calm down, she's fine."

True to Genkai's words, the cloud soon settled to reveal the exorcist, still standing and surrounded by a bubble of blue lightning that dispersed the instant she dared to peek from her defensive position.

"There. I told you." Genkai turned to her stunned student. "You see? Your spirit gun didn't even leave a dent. And that was just a subconscious reaction on her part."

"How pathetic," a new voice criticized. From the shadows of the forest appeared a short figure, clothed in black with a white scarf and disappointed expression. "If you can't even beat this weak excuse of an exorcist, Detective, we aren't going to stand a chance against Nozomu."

"When'd the shrimp get here?" Kuwabara muttered.

"Hello, Mr. Hiei," Yukina greeted kindly, receiving a curt nod from him before returning his attention back to the trainers.

"Hey Hiei," Yusuke waved, ignoring the insult entirely. "Didn't think you'd be joining us for training."

"Don't flatter yourself," Hiei replied dryly. "I just wanted to make sure this new exorcist Koenma hired will be of any use. So far, I'm not impressed."

From across the clearing, Izumi's temper flared. "Now listen here you-" she started, but Genkai cut in before the girl could produce an appropriate retort.

"Don't be so quick to judge, Hiei. That was just a reflex against Yusuke's spirit gun but an exorcist's true power shows when faced against a demon aura like yours."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"I think she means that Izumi's got the wrong sparring partner," Yusuke hinted, elbowing the shorter demon in the side.

"Yusuke's right. She's not going to improve fighting against this dimwit," Genkai agreed.

"Watch it," her student warned.

Between them, Hiei scoffed. "I don't think so."

"What's the matter, half pint?" Kuwabara taunted. "Think you won't be able to handle her?"

Hiei shot a threatening red glare at him. "I was more concerned for the girl's safety but if you insist." In a single sweep, his jacket and scarf were discarded onto the porch, leaving only a dark tank top and pants to defend him. "Just know I don't intend to hold back."

Still on the far side of the clearing, Izumi wasn't sure what was happening until the rude boy walked out to Yusuke's old position, armed with a sword and bored air.

"Are you kidding? I don't want to fight this jerk," she shouted angrily. Her rage only increased at his cynical sneer.

"If you would stop complaining, I'd like to get this over with quickly. I doubt you'll last more than a minute anyways," he predicted, stepping into a ready stance, one hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword.

"We'll see about that!" The blue energy that had protected Izumi before flickered back into existence, channeling into her clenched fists and surrounding her body in a glowing circle.

The two auras clashed violently against each other; the dark flames of the demon and the blue lightning of the exorcist.

"Begin," Genkai ordered.

Without a moments hesitation, Hiei took a quick step forward and then vanished into thin air. Izumi barely had time to react before he suddenly reappeared inches in front of her. Instinctively, her arms crossed above her face just as his sword collided heavily with her energy shield.

"It's a draw," Yukina declared but Genkai shook her head.

"No, this battle isn't over yet. Their energies are at a standoff. One must over power the other to break down their defenses."

Everyone watched tensely as sword and shield battled fiercely against each other. In the center, Izumi and Hiei were locked in a fierce staring contest; red on brown, anger against arrogance.

Seconds ticked by like hours and soon the force field began to give way, shrinking bit by bit and forcing Izumi down on one knee under its fragile weight. Her opponent gave a haughty laugh.

"You may have lasted this longer than I expected but your weak shield will give out soon. Yield before you get hurt," he suggested with a smug grin.

This sent Izumi over the edge. Rage boiled deep inside and burned in her glowing eyes. Her spirit energy spiked, shining brighter and stronger than ever.

"Don't…call…me…WEAK!" she screamed. On the final words, the once wavering screen suddenly erupted in brilliant wave, hurling her attacker across the clearing and temporarily blinding the spectators before fading out like a spent light bulb.

"What's going on? I can't see!" Kuwabara panicked, rubbing his blue eyes in vain.

"Calm down, you idiot. You'll see again soon."

"What was that, Genkai?" Yusuke asked, still blinking stars from his eyes.

"That, dimwit, is what a real exorcist is capable of."

In the clearing, Izumi was stumbling uneasily to her feet. A short distance away, Hiei was recovering from the sudden explosion.

"Oh jeez, are you okay?" she cried, rushing over to help. She may have been mad but she didn't mean to hurt anyone.

He was sitting up slowly when she reached his side but a sword pointing at her face warned her to keep distance. No shield appeared to protect her. She had used up all her energy in the one attack; she was defenseless.

"Enough of that. The fight is over. You two can stop trying to kill each other now," Genkai snapped. Slowly, the blade was lowered and the girl could breathe easy again.

"Mr. Hiei, are you alright?" Yukina asked fretfully, kneeling down next to him to check for injuries.

"I'm fine," he reassured her briskly, climbing to his feet but carefully keeping his gaze to the ground.

"Jeez shortie. Here you were talking all big but you get beat worse than Urameshi," Kuwabara jeered, earning him a heated glower. "Way to kick his ass, Izumi!"

"Uh, I really didn't mean to…" but it was too late. The angered fire demon had already disappeared before she could apologize.

"Whatever, let him sulk," Genkai shrugged indifferently. "The point is you know what your power is capable of. Now you just need to learn to use it."

"What are you talking about? I think she did great," Yusuke praised.

Genkai shook her dull pink hair. "You don't get it, dimwit. Izumi had no control over that attack. She used up all her spirit energy and now she's completely powerless. Besides, all exorcist shields have one weakness."

"What's that?" Izumi asked. Her answer was a sudden smack in the face from the old lady. Stunned, the young girl stumbled back, clutching her nose. "What the hell was that for?"

"Moron. The shield only protects against spirit energy and demon auras but it won't help you against normal attacks. If you plan to survive against Nozomu, you're going to have to learn how to fight with and without your spiritual powers."

"Alright, now _that_ is something I can help with," Yusuke cheered but an elbow jab from Genkai broke his offer off in a painful groan.

"You dimwit. Izumi will be going through special exorcist training not learning how to brawl from the likes of you."

"What sort of special training?" Izumi hesitated, unsure if she truly wanted to find out.

The wise master stared at her with clever eyes and gave a knowing smile. "You'll see."

/ \

"Just go into the woods and find a letter. How hard is that?" Izumi grumbled, smacking tree branches away from her face.

Earlier that afternoon, Genkai had sent her into the Dark Forest with these instructions. It seemed simple enough but after hours of wandering in circles, Izumi was considering calling it quits.

"Should have known she would pull something like this," Izumi sighed, climbing over a fallen log she was sure she had passed before. "I bet that old hag didn't even put a letter out here and just wants to see how gullible I am."

Just as the sun was just beginning to set, she rounded a small cluster of trees, there, sitting bright red and painfully obvious, was the letter, taped to the trunk of a large oak.

"Well that was easy!" she growled sarcastically. Snatching the paper off the bark, she ripped it open to read note inside.

_Izumi,_

_If you found this, congratulations, you're not completely hopeless._

_Now that you're good and lost, here's your training; stay alive for seven _

_days in the woods. Learning to survive and defending yourself against _

_the demons that inhabit it will make you stronger both physically and _

_spiritually. We will come and get you when the week is up. Try not to die._

_Genkai_

For a moment, Izumi's shock kept her from truly processing the instructions. She tried to laugh it off but looking around she saw that the letter was right; she was hopelessly lost. There was no way of finding her way back.

"You've got to be kidding me," she hissed, crushing the letter in her fist. Letting the anger in her chest take over, she shouted to the empty trees, "GENKAI YOU OLD BITCH!"


	7. Training Begins

/ 6 \

Training Begins

The first night was a nightmare. Every snap and rustle made Izumi jumpy and nervous. Glowing eyes and menacing shadows followed at a distance as she slowly tried to find her way back to Genkai's temple. A wolf howling on the wind sent a chill down her spine.

"You could have stayed at home and gone to school like a normal girl but _no_, you wanted to go help fight the evil demon and _now_ look where it got you! Stuck in the woods for a week with no food, no water, and no way out! How the hell does Genkai expect me to survive? I haven't even gone camping before!"

Hours of walking in frustrating circles finally took their toll on the girl and she decided to call it a night. Sheltering against the nearest tree trunk, Izumi dropped into an uneasy slumber, broken now and then by the noises of the eerie woods.

/ \

The next day didn't start much better. The thick leaves in the trees above blocked most of the sunlight, leaving just enough to dimly illuminate the gloom. Still groggy from her restless night, Izumi started hiking once more.

She was hungry and her clothes were filthy but still she pressed on, refusing to give up and let the old hag win. As the hours crawled by, though, the strange sensation of being watched prickled the hairs on her neck. By sundown, she could almost feel eyes burning holes in her back. Patience wearing thin from hunger and exhaustion, she spun around to the challenge the hidden observer.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she shouted, snagging a pine cone and chucking it into the underlying bush. With a yelp, a gray blur leapt from its hiding place and dashed away.

"About time you noticed," someone commented snidely. Standing on a tree branch above was Hiei, watching the girl from the corner of his eye. "That wolf's been trailing for you hours."

"Sounds like he isn't my only stalker," she observed coldly.

The demon gave a small snort.

"I have better things to do with my time than babysit a useless exorcist."

"So why are you here?" Izumi asked, crossing her arms stubbornly. Every encounter she had with Hiei was making her like him less and less.

There was a drawn out silence as the demon scrutinized her from the tree above. Izumi met his red eyes evenly, waiting for an answer. Finally, he gave in with an exasperated sigh and spoke.

"I owe Genkai a favor. She asked me to keep an eye on you. You're hardly worth the effort in keeping alive, though, if you can't defend yourself against such weak demons like that wolf."

His mockery flared Izumi's already strained nerves. She considered throwing a pine cone at him too but doubted it would have the same results.

"Hey, I took care of that wolf just fine on my own."

"You're a fool," Hiei criticized. "Wolves hunt in packs. That was just a scout sent to spy on you. The others will wait until nightfall when you're vulnerable to attack."

Izumi glanced nervously towards the orange sky where the sun was already sinking below the horizon. As if to fuel her dread, a nearby howl called into the oncoming twilight. Other cries of its pack answered, farther off but multiplied in numbers.

Hiei's gaze was distant as he scanned the forest, watching events Izumi couldn't see. "I suggest lighting a fire. It should keep you safe, at least for the night."

"But it was just one wolf. And the others sound too far away," she protested, trying to calculate how far a demon wolf pack could travel in one night.

"The wolves aren't the only thing to fear in these woods," Hiei smirked. Turning away, he disappeared into thin air, once again leaving Izumi alone amongst the trees.

"Thanks for the confidence boost," she muttered dryly to the departed demon. Her annoyance was quickly replaced with panic when another howl pierced the air.

Maybe a fire wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

After a frustrating struggle to cause a spark, Izumi finally managed to kindle a fire just as the darkness set in. Feeling more secure in the warm glow, she eventually dozed off, the howls of the wolves too far in the distance to concern her.

/ \

Day three was Izumi's worst yet. She woke up early with a cramp in her side and an ache in her head. The cheery light of dawn greeted her through the trees but the girl was in no mood to appreciate the morning.

She was hungry and dehydrated. Thinking back, Izumi couldn't even remember her last meal. The thought of food made her stomach twist painfully.

Brushing off as much dirt as her filthy clothes would allow, Izumi stomped out the remains of her smoldering fire and continued on her way in search of something to eat.

On she walked as the sun crept slowly into the sky. Along the way, she searched bushes for berries she hoped were edible. The few she found tasted fine but they wouldn't hold her over for long. She needed some real food and, more importantly, water.

As the afternoon arrived, Izumi heard a muffled roar through the woods just to her left. Following the growing noise, she eventually found herself in a small circle of trees with a real view of the sky.

It was clear blue with sparse clouds and the first direct sunlight Izumi had seen in days. The girl lay back on the grass and closed her eyes, basking in the warm glow and putting her thoughts aside; the demon Nozomu she had to fight, her training from hell, the woods she wanted to escape…

"I see you made it through the night."

Izumi sighed and opened her eyes to the patch of sky. No need to look around; she already knew who it was. In her peripheral vision, she could just make out the short demon watching from one of the surrounding tress. His dark clothes and tall, dark hair hid him well in the shadows of the lower branch. The scarf and fringe above his brow were shocking white in contrast.

"Given up already?" Hiei asked in dry triumph.

Izumi ignored the taunt; getting in a fight wasn't going to help. Instead, she sat up and brushed some of the dirt off her filthy clothes. Her companion wasn't giving up so easily, though.

"Might as well. You probably won't last much longer out here, anyways. This forest is no place for weak little girls."

That earned him an angry glare from the exorcist but she kept her temper in check. She stood and turned to face him calmly.

"Let's get something straight, here," she replied coolly. "I am _not_ weak. And I won't give up my training just because some demon with an attitude doesn't think I'm good enough."

Hiei looked mildly surprised but quickly hid the expression behind his usual arrogant smirk. "If you say so, just don't expect me to bail you out when those wolves catch up. There are still four days left and you're slowing down."

The exorcist huffed, fighting down a twinge of fear the truth brought. "I never asked you 'bail me out'. I can take care of myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some training to do." With that, she turned away from the infuriating demon and left the clearing.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you," he called after her.

"And why is that?" she retorted as she pushed past a wall of brambles. Suddenly, one of her feet stepped off a small ledge. She barely caught herself on the edge and crawled back to solid ground. Below, a large river was cutting its way through the forest. Light danced on the surface only a few feet below the dirt shelf but the water was deep, almost completely black, with a swift current that threatened to carry her away.

Over the frantic beating of her heart in her ears, Izumi could hear mocking laughter behind her. "You're hopeless." But when she turned to argue, Hiei was already gone.

Backing up a bit, the girl decided to make camp. It was getting late and a fire would help keep some of the night creatures away. Snagging a thin branch from the ground, Izumi went back to the ledge to observe the water. A fire could also cook dinner if she was able to catch anything.

"Maybe I can try my hand at fishing."


End file.
